A day In Forks
by Msz.Awesome
Summary: Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale are BFF'S. There're new at Forks High and want to be confident, especially Bella. Bella likes Edward but he's a player sometimes. Can she change him? Does she get sucked in his web? Or does she find a way out?
1. Chapter 1

"A day in Forks"

Chapter 1: The first day of School

I awoke at 5 in the morning. I, clearly nervous about the first day of school, I panicked. Would I really be able to pull of to pull of this whole confident girl thing? Not being Ms. Clumsy? I was really nervous, but glad to have to my best friends in the world; Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They knew me inside and out. Alice has very uncanny visions if you ask me. She once predicted that It was going to be sunny today even though the weather man said it was going to be cloudy and it was gonna rain. So I believed Alice when she told me I was going to be perfect.

Over the summer I had tried to overcome my clumsiness and successfully I did. I was a new girl at school and I didn't want them to think I was Bella the Klutz. Alice and Rosalie had slept over to help me get ready. They had picked out a red plaid mini skirt, a white short sleeved polo shirt, and some black shoe lace free converse.

I had straightened my hair but added some curls to it so I looked sassy. I had very light pink eye shadow and cherry lip gloss that made every boy practically drool over me or so I've heard.

It was already 7:15 when we were all ready. We all went to Alice's Yellow Porsche and drove off to Forks High.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was still early when we got to school, so since we were the new girls we wanted to be fashionably late to homeroom by at least 5 minutes. We made sure we all had at least we all had lunch, gym, homeroom, and Spanish together.

It was already 8:05, so we decided to go to homeroom. Once we got there, we looked at the teacher, Mr. Alvarez, with apologetic eyes and he just smiled kinda creepily and just nodded his head. All the boys whistled and some girls-No, All the girls glared at us. The 3 girls that glared the most were a beach blond, a strawberry blond, and one Light brown. I guess there names were Lauren,Tanya, and Jessica since the teacher said their names and they looked up at him with I suppose apologetic eyes.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

15 minutes before homeroom was over, a person came in through the door, but I didn't even bother to look to see who it was because I was busy talking to Alice about when we're going shopping for school clothes. It must've been a student because I heard Mr. Alvarez say,"Mr. Cullen, I know homeroom is like free period but please be early. You never know I might give you an assignment."

This Mr. Cullen dude must've rolled his eyes because I heard the teacher mutter," Always rolling his eyes after he's done sucking another helpless girls' face. Stupid ass player."

I guess I was so busy listening to Mr. Alvarez because I heard Alice screech,"_Isabella Marie Swan!!"_ "Huh? Oh. Sorry, just thinking about what movie to watch on Friday night, maybe Obsessed?'' Alice seem to buy it but Rosalie just smirked. I texted her saying,"_ What'cha smirking 'bout Rosie?"_

**A/N: Do you like it? This is my first ever fanfic. Please review. ~ Aaliyah**


	2. Alice's Story

**Chapter 2:**

BPOV

I sent the text and I knew she got it because I heard the little sound. She replied to me almost instantly. It read, "_Oh hey Bells. I'm smirking about nothing- just the fact that the teacher hates the oh-so-mysterious Mr. Cullen. Wonder what he did to piss him off. Anyways, yeah we have to steer clear of all the Cullen's in the school if theres more than one. Now stop texting me and pay attention to Alice before she screeches at us again! :]"_

I whispered to Rosalie,"I agree, but did you see Alice grimace at the sound of Cullen? Or something like a bit of a twitch?" Rose just nodded slightly because when I turned around, two seconds later she turned to look in my direction with a furious/sad/happy/pouty face. I don't understand how she possibly pulled that off but she did. At the same time me and Rose asked," What's wrong Ali?" Alice's face tensed up a bit but she whispered,"Uhmm.. My brother goes t-to this-s s-s-school..." So? Whats the problem with that? Emmett's pretty funny and not really intimidating once you get to know him..

I voiced my thoughts and Alice said that it wasnt Emmett. I gasped. How could have she not told me she had another brother? Or Emmett too? They were basically _my_ brothers and sisters but they didn't even bother to tell us. I think that was quiet rude. I wondered why she didnt tell us in the first place; I though that he did drugs and they sent him away, or that he was an alcoholic and that they kicked him out of the house for his own good and sent him to live with some sort of family member?

My mind was truly tired of thinking about all of this fuss, so I told Alice and Rose that we'll discuss this at lunch and free period where we wont be that distracted in class and get in trouble on the first day of school.

I had went to my locker to get my books for Trig when I noticed a figure next to me. I said in a polite tone to the figure who looked like a man," Excuse me but can you leave? I dont like unknown men looking at me while I'm getting my books for my next class" I was quite sassy too and the man who I didnt really look at just walked away slowly as if to see if I were to call that person back. As if- why would I want a strange man to talk to me who I found by my locker looking at me intensely and just would happen to walk away with any word or an apology at that?

My day passed quickly and I had many friends. I had Angela,Tyler,Eric,Mike,Jessica,Alana,Paola,Genesis,Emily,Ana, and Oskayril. I loved the name Oskayril, so I knew I would be friend her immediately.

XxX

At lunch I reminded her of her strange behavior and she told me that she had a brother only a year older than she. His name was Edward Cullen. He moved out when he was 14 to live with his uncle because he couldnt stand Forks. Now that he's back she discovered that he has been playing girls and for me and Rose to watch out for him. He has Bronze hair, green eyes and is 6'7''. He is also very pale and you'll probably see him with some slut. We laughed and continued our lunch happily. After lunch I had biology next. I went to class and handed the teacher a note saying Im new and he signed the paper. I sat in the back and doodled until class had started. I heard shuffling beside me and took note someone sat next to me. I didnt say hello because the teacher was talking and I didnt want to get in trouble.

OoOoOoOo

I already learned this biology lesson so I continued sketching and drawing. I soon felt a warm hand on my upper thigh and a velvety voice in my ear whisper huskily," Hello sexy, Nice drawing. How about you meet me after school in the back of my car, eh?" I turned to him while the teachers back was facing me. I said very sharply and with some venom to my voice,"No. I _will not ever in my entire life_ do that, nor will I _ever_ would want to speak to you at all. Unless you want your arm ripped off, I suggest you take your hand off my thigh and leave me the hell alone. Just because I look innocent doesnt mean I cant beat the living crap out of you." He looked at me smirking, with an amusement to his eyes but you can see some sort of shock that a girl wearing revealing clothing and high heels and dash of make-up would actually say it and mean it and would certainly do it if necessary. I raised my eye brow at him and he quickly removed his hand but he was still smirking.

Once that class was over I quickly headed for my truck and drove home. Once I got in the door I came to see two very giddy looking......

**Cliffy!! Sorry but I had the anxiety to do that. Can you guess who put his hand on Bella's thigh? Should I continue or no? Click that review button guys! ;D Love your comments and possible ideas you might have for me.**

**-Aaliyah**


	3. Edwards Lemon Day

I saw some very giddy looking Alice and Rosalie. Once I had settled down, they squealed with pure delight. "What is with you girls? Why are you grinning and squealing like you won the lottery 10 freaking times?!"

"Oh, don't you play dumb with us silly! We heard you talk back to my brother! And that was absolutely amazing; now dont get me wrong, I miss my brother and all but he wasnt the Edward I missed from 4 years ago, y'know? So yeah absolutely amazing! Maybe we should get him for you or someth-,"Alice was interrupted by me and Rosalie yelling to shut up.

"Okay, yeah I guess I kinda am cool for doing that but its really no big deal. I mean I dont know why there is such a fuss. Yeah hes a player but that doesnt mean im gonna fall for him like I need him as a drug, right? Im not one of those sluts, but I will show him whats its like to be played. I know where you two were getting at,"I said in a few seconds time. I continued again,"So if this is what you wanted to tell me then I'm in. Definitely. But first I must add that we should play a couple of pranks, dont ya think? Turn on the mood."

Alice and Rose stood there with shocked faces and I stood there extremely proud of my self because of my new confident-ness and the new authority in my voice.

Suddenly, Rose jumped up and exclaimed,"That's even better than my idea of just making him bald!"

Alice also exclaimed," Yeah or just dying his oh-so-dazzling bronze hair _hot pink with green stripes!"_

I squealed which was unusual of me because at home and around my neighborhood, like the first two house next to me I was usually a skater girl or a tomboy as some people call it. "What if we _both_ do that? Plus, it'll just add on to the fun." I smiled triumphantly.

EPOV**[ Around the time in Homeroom ]**

I woke up 30 minutes late, very tired from last nights party. Boy, wasnt that fun! All the girls were all over me and flashing me and I must say, I did enjoy those sights. Very, very much. Now Im not usually this pervy, its just because I had watched superbad before I had went to bed last night.

I brushed my teeth, but on some dark wash jeans, black converse, and a blue tight fitting shirt to show off my muscles. God, I really am sounding like Emmett.

For breakfast, I had mashed potatoes drizzled with gravy, some OJ, a banana and a granola bar to go.

Once I got to school, my car was immediately swarmed with hot girls with big breasts and very little pieces of clothing that was very tight. _Oh, my, goodness.. this right here_, I thought looking at a girl with beach blond hair, big ass breasts, a very tight Victoria's Secret shirt, an Old navy mini mini skirt and blue eyes,_ this is whats going to make my year!_

I took the girl and walked away with her, my hand lightly on her butt. She squealed and in a nasally voice she said," Hi Babe! My names Lauren Mallory" She winked.

In a seductive voice I said," Hey Lauren. Mind telling me where we can go somewhere quiet?'' I hoped she noticed the double meaning in my words. Apparently she did because she took me into a closet and I immediately kissed her running my tongue done her bottom lip. She moaned in delight and quickly opened her mouth. We kissed most threw the way of homeroom. It was 20 minutes before homeroom ended.

I decided quickly that I'll continue for only 5 more minutes because I wanted to see everyone or atleast know the teachers name this year.

Lauren pulled away and said,"Mmmm! Babe, your so delicious." I smiled in delight and I grabbed her breasts and kissed her again. She gave a long flash. I pushed her against the wall as she turned me around and I was on the wall and her back to me.

She went up and on my body. I moaned slightly and she turned around and kissed me for the remained 2 minutes left. I told her huskily,"Lauren, I'll see you during free period" I winked and left her there, dazzled by me and my body. I quickly fixed my self up and set to homeroom for the last 15 minutes.

When I walked in I saw Mr. Alvarez. He said a few words to me and I just sat down in the back with the girls flirting with them and leading them on.

I heard someone gasp and I looked around to see who it was. I saw my long ago sister, Alice Cullen. I noticed a blonde next her and she looked very sexy. I wondered if she wanted to come with me to where me and Lauren went just a few minutes ago

Alice looked at me with surprised eyes and she quickly turned away. I heard a delicate Voice ask her what was wrong. I followed the voice to unveil a beautiful mahogany haired colored girl with slight curls to her hair, a white polo shirt, and some Shoe lace free converse. I felt this strange attraction to her. Right away, I wanted to hold her, kiss her, do what I did to Lauren back there, do everything I can possibly do to her. Hell, I'll even protect her from a bullet.

I was surprised at my thoughts towards this beautiful angel that clearly fell out Heaven straight into Forks High. I heard Alice sigh and answer to this Angel,"Bella..Dont worry about me. Right now Im just thinking what were gonna have for lunch"

Hmm. Bella. It suited her. Very much. Bella. Bella. I like the sound of that.

Then Bella laughed. I see why they named her Bella. Her laughs were like bells in the summer moonlight shining throw the sea in the summer breeze. Wow. When did I ever get so romantical about a girl before? This is clearly a first but it worth the shock. Just then the bell rang and Alice, Bella, and the blonde left quickly to the hallway.

I only had one the on my mind right now.

And that thing is to get Bella to fall for me. I would _almost_ do any thing for her. She_ is_ going to be mine.

**Hi. Sorry if its inappropriate, I just had to do it? Review?I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing all the great reviews. I also have a message for you all, If you review a lot I update faster and I'll give longer chapters.**

**-Aaliyah **


End file.
